


Death by Bat

by lilvamp0820



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilvamp0820/pseuds/lilvamp0820
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all Stiles fault.<br/>Okay maybe not, Derek probably could have prevented it but that would amount to no more sexy times and that was unheard of. <br/>So again it was all Stiles fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys its my first time posting, so be nice. I don't own any of the characters.

It was all Stiles fault.  
Okay maybe not, Derek probably could have prevented it but that would amount to no more sexy times and that was unheard of.   
So again it was all Stiles fault. 

6 months earlier  
“A week in NYC,” Stiles said out of nowhere. Derek however was not paying attention. Post-orgasm haze will do that to you. Having his brain fully fucked out, Derek should not be responsible for what he may say or agree to. “Um,” was all Derek could muster up with the pillow his face is currently smothered into. The one word response is something that Stiles is somewhat use to, if he was paying attention. But that didn’t seem to faze Stiles; he continued to talk like he had an audience. “So look I was thinking that the week after graduation we go on a road trip. The museum, Rockefeller center, oh oh the Lego store, then we could go to Central Park and run under the full moon if there is a full moon, oh we could go to the Eiffel tower,” “The Statute of Liberty you dumbass, Derek interpreted. “Right, rights sorry Mr. I know everything, but then we could go to China town, and Harlem, and then we could..,” Stiles continued. 

Meanwhile Derek rolled over, wincing slightly when the bed sheet pulled off his stomach. Getting to his feet was more difficult than Derek would have liked and would admit to if it wasn’t for the fact that when he stood up he fell back on the bed on his ass. The sight of the mighty Alpha Hale falling on his ass was enough to catch stiles attention long enough to pause he rambling to laugh. Shooting a glare over his shoulder Derek mustered up enough momentum to full stand on his feet and limp to the bathroom for a shower. Stiles still talking a mile a minute decided to follow. Right before Stiles could wonder into the bathroom with his boyfriend the door was slammed in his face and locked. Huffing he turned on his heels to grab a pair of pants on the floor. While he was trying, (key word trying) to maneuver his legs to fit in said pant he heard Derek say, “Stiles I don’t care whatever you want to do just plan it, tell me when to take off work, and when to leave the loft.” Stiles was about to respond to the lack of enthusiasm Derek had for his awesome bonding plan when the shower started. 

Wondering out the bedroom to the kitchen to make a snack Stiles was contemplating if he should make an itinerary or just wing it. Seeing how his plans are awesome (Shut up Derek) he decided to make a list of what he wanted to do and see how the day goes.   
School was finally over and the fun was about to begin, well after graduation and the final exam he had for Computer Science the next day. Derek asked for two weeks off from his job as an assistant horticulturist. Yeah Stiles make fun of his job when Derek first told him, but his mom had a garden near the Hale Manor so he knew what it entailed and he did not have to deal with people so win win. The boys were well on their way to fun times minus the long ass drive from Beacon Hills, CA to NYC. They argued about this for a while, Stiles, “We could just fly its less money and we would get there faster, “ “Money is not the issue Stiles,” Derek growled, “you seriously want me to get on a plane with other people,” “Derek you have to face you fear of people dude, I mean really, they are all around us” Stiles retorted. “Don’t call me dude, and the people are not the problem, I admit that I don’t want to be crammed into a flying aluminum can with 300 other smelly, noisy beings but you kind of made me immune to that,” Derek said while grinning into his beer. “O fuck you, I’m just saying that we would get there faster and the layover is not that bad, Stiles tried to ‘convince’ his boyfriend of six years. 

‘Stiles I took two weeks off we have all the time to drive and we are driving that final,” Derek growled while stomping out of the room. Stiles sat back in his chair at the dining room table and grinned, mission 1 complete on to mission two.


	2. Packing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of the trip.

Mission two was trickier than mission one. He successfully convinced, whined, and argued to get Derek to drive but making a pit stop before NYC is going to be trickier. For his plan to work he had to butter Derek up and try to not look like he is doing it. So yes mission two was going to be trickier. 

They were due to leave in a week provided that nothing supernatural happened. Scott was on vacation to the Bahamas with Allison and Isaac and respected parents. Stiles would have gone but they had a big party graduation night. He was so sick of the love triangle between them that he didn’t want a week or more lovey-dovey affection; he got enough of that in school. Of course the parents didn’t know about the little threesome couple, or at least Allison, Scott, and Isaac didn’t think so. Stiles knew better. Mama McCall is not stupid either is Papa Argent. So those tagging along were not just a formality or the need for supervision. Stiles helped Scott plan things for the parents to do, random activities where the kids could sneak off. He helped switch the rooms to where the kids were on one floor and the parents in separate room were a few floors above them. He also made sure the hotel was booked full in efforts the parents threw a fit to get it changed. Hacking became Stiles favorite past time, he spent way too much time with Danny after Jackson left. Lydia graduated a semester earlier and is already at Columba. Stiles applied to Berkley but haven’t heard from them yet. So in repayment for the hotel and getting the parents off the graduates back Scott, Isaac, and Allison ‘agreed’ to look over Beacon Hills for a week or two until Derek and Stiles returned for the road trip. Mama McCall agreed to look after Papa Stilinski’s diet as well as the kids. How Stiles got his dad to agree to let him go on a road trip with Derek for two weeks? That’s another story in itself; let’s just say persuasion, bribe, and nightly check in. 

Stiles got his plan together on what he and Derek wanted to do but he still needed to figure out how to spring the side trip on his every knowing boyfriend. He thinks sleep deprived and GPS tampering will have to work. Now Stiles Google mapped how long it would take to get to NYC around 41 hours without stops or traffic. So it would take about 2 days driving if they stopped a few times and not spent the night anywhere. He is rethinking the whole driving but the plans were already in motion so whatever. Derek said money was not the issue so he can splurge on gas. The place he wanted to go (the cave) wasn’t that far off from their destination.   
“Hey Der, um you sure you want to drive all the way there, it’s a long ass drive,” Stiles said while packing the cooler for the back seat. “Yes Stiles I don’t mind, I made the drive from there once, it’s not that bad,” Derek said rolling his eyes while putting the bag in the trunk of the Camaro. 

The car and the cooler were packed, the only thing left was to fill the tank and get ice for the drinks in the morning. Derek figured if they left around 3 am that way they would be out of California by morning and pass Reno, NV around 7 or 8 am. Now the trick is to pass Reno without Stiles knowing. That’s the reason for leaving at ass o’clock, not that Derek told Stiles that. But little did Derek know that Stiles tampered with the GPS. 

“So we are leaving, when?” Stiles asked, flipping through the DVR. “3 am, and I want to leave at 3 am Stiles not 4 or 5 so you have to be ready or I’ll leave without you,” Derek said while making sandwiches in the kitchen. “3 am what the hell, I planned on us leaving at 7 or 8,” Stiles gasped, but secretly was ok with it. It was just fun to rile Derek up. “Stiles I told you this last week, if you pay attention then maybe you wouldn’t be surprised,” Derek growled walking back in to the living room to sit on the couch. Grabbing the remote out of Stiles’ hand he changed the channel to the animal planet, Treehouse masters was on. Derek says he watches it for research but stiles knows better. He likes the way Pete works and he likes Alex. Three shows later Stiles was passed out drooling on Derek’s lap. Around 11 Derek poked Stiles in the ribs to wake him up and go to bed. 

The fun begins in 4 hours. Be prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys what should I do let them go to NYC (the cave) without incident or have mini chapters on pit stops? Up to you. Let me know.


	3. RENO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles set out on the road and here is the result of the first stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post homework got in the way. Like and Review please and Thanks.

3 am, it started. After going to bed a mere four hours earlier, Derek was still tired but it was necessary to leave this early if they wanted to get through Reno with Stiles still asleep. Rolling out of bed to grab a quick shower before waking Stiles up, Derek decided that they could stop at the gas station for coffee. The coffee would be for Derek and not Stiles cause he doesn’t need the caffeine. Ten minutes later, Derek was dressed in black faded jeans, a navy blue Henley, and biker boots. Making sure that everything was turned off in the kitchen, and everything was unplugged in the living room, it was time to wake Stiles up. Now the reason that Stiles actually slept the night before he was going on an exciting road trip may have something to do with the sleep medicine that was crushed up in last night’s drink. If anyone asked Derek has no clue what they are talking about. If Derek was cruel (or in the early stages of the relationship) he would have sprayed him with a hose or yanked the covers off, he instead walked over to the bed and shook him awake gently. Now the key thing is to get Stiles dressed in the car and them both on the road without Stiles fully waking up. 

Coffee in the cup holder, boyfriend in the passenger seat they were all set. Now Reno was about 200 miles from their house. Derek decided that they would stop for gas before arriving at Reno so that Stiles can’t cause trouble. Hopping on I-80 with Skillet in the CD player, the boys were all set. Nothing eventful happened on the way to Reno. A minor traffic accident, and a car broke down on the side of the highway were the only things somewhat wrong at 4 am. No police presence on the interstate so Derek pushed his luck as driving between 80-95 miles an hour. The only time Derek had to slow down was when a toll came up. He didn’t mind the tolls but it was inconvenient. He blamed Stiles for picking the route with tolls instead of another way, but it was too late for that now. 

The GPS directed Derek to get off the exit to Reno, but instead Derek decided to skip that part and drive through. Of course that upset Delilah (the GPS) and she started to scream. Stiles named the GPS Delilah because he was listening to the radio and that song came on. However, Derek wanted to name it Lilith because it could send you to hell and you would never know. Now that Delilah/Lilith started yelling at Derek for going the wrong way, Stiles woke up. Yawning and stretching, Stiles opened his eyes and of course started talking. “We are we,” Stiles mumbled around his fist while turning to Derek. “Uh nowhere go back to sleep,” Derek pleaded hoping Stiles would not see the Welcome to Reno signs. Of course that was wishful thinking, “hey is that Reno, we got here faster than I thought,” Stiles said sitting up excitedly. “We are not stopping,’ Derek growled hoping that Stiles wouldn’t fight it. Naturally that was impossible, “but there is all sorts of casinos and a bowling alley and everything we could stop for a few minutes,” Stiles pleaded.   
“No its 6:30 in the morning, who would be open at this time anyway,” Derek stated with a raised eyebrow. “Uh duh, the casinos, silly wolf,” Stiles giggled. “Stiles what’s the point anyway you can’t gamble you’re not 21 yet,” “but that’s like in 2 weeks you think they’ll notice,” Stile interrupted. “Yes they would notice dumbass, they check ID when you change your cash for chips,” Derek stated rolling his eyes. “So you can buy the chips and I’ll just watch, hey wait how you know this,” Stiles asked. “Laura took me for my 21st while in NY;   
she thought it would be nice to do something normal.” Derek sighed. 

In that past six years of their relationship Derek has become more open about his family. He didn’t use to, but after about 2 years of dating he was given an alternative either open up or he would lose his mate. Now Derek was ok with letting Stiles go to community college and experience a real relationship, but after three weeks apart he couldn’t stand it anymore. Originally Derek thought that Stiles’ crush on him was just that a crush and if he indulged it for a while it would get out of his system. Little did Derek know at the time that he was pushing is mate away. Within those three weeks Derek realized a few things. Being a sour wolf as Stiles always calls him, was not ok, he started to act like peter and that was unspeakable. 

Flashback

Derek and Scott were at the loft. Scott was yelling at Derek about the way he broke up with Stiles the week before he went to school. Derek on one side of the table and Scott looking out the huge window, “Dude what the fuck is wrong with you,” Scott yelled. Of course Derek tried to say, “it’s for his own good, I’m no good for anyone everyone around me gets killed.” “So what you decide to push him away instead of trying to protect him that bullshit and you know it,” Scott threw his hands up. “He’s better off without me,” Derek sighed. Punching Derek in the face and growling at him Scott said, “Listen here you lowlife peace of shit, I don’t agree with the relationship but it makes him happy and if that’s not love then you are so messed up.” Derek trying to push his way passed Scott but instead got another fist to the face. Scott finally gave up and stomped out of the loft with one last sentence, “stop acting like your fucking uncle dude.” 

Present

“We are not stopping Stiles,” Derek said. Sighing Stiles leaning over into Derek’s personal space. “Hey you need gas,” Stiles said exactly. “What no I don’t, we have a ¼ of a tank we got enough to get through Reno and stop afterwards,” rolling his eyes trying not to give in to the puppy dog face. Now Stiles does the face well but not a good as Scott but Derek is not sleeping with Scott so Stiles has a little more effect on him. Sighing and finally calling defeat he pulled off the exit and headed into the biggest little city in Nevada.  
Derek gave in to Stiles’ whining so they stopped at the first casino off the interstate. Finding a parking spot was more difficult than it should have been at 7 am on a Sunday but whatever. Stiles of course, was skipping all the way to the front door with a reluctant boyfriend behind him, who was contemplating on going to the nearest Wal-Mart for a leash. The service was okay, Stiles was so excited to be in a real casino not the ones him and Scott use to pretend to be in while in the blanket fort. If anyone asked that was years ago but more like two weeks. The first thing that Derek and Stiles did entering the casino was find the bathroom. After the potty break the next thing was to get the chips so that they could get on the road soon. Instead of playing the tables Derek decided to stick with slot machines. He cashed in ten dollar for quarters and set Stiles with the slot machine while he found coffee that was a mistake. When he got back to where he left that boy of his Stiles was no longer there.   
It would have took Derek longer to find him if he didn’t hear his boyfriend. Getting closer to Stiles Derek should not be surprised by what he saw. An attractive brunette with a batgirl costume was arguing with Stiles about the inconsistences of the costume. “But that is not the right tool belt,” Stiles shouted. “Look it’s just a costume, god what the hell’s wrong with you,” batgirl yelled. Derek was about to walk away when a huge guy came out of nowhere and punched Stiles. At this point Derek was having an okay morning, he got on the road when he wanted to, he has had two cups of coffee, and he had breakfast. But when he saw his mate get decked by a 6’5 rock he saw red. Let’s just say that security was called and they were band from the casino. Only Stiles could get into a fight with a female, get himself punched, get thrown out of a casino, have to patch up Derek’s shoulder from a knife wound until it healed, and still have a smile on his face getting back in the car.


	4. Omaha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next stop on the road, this one involves a cave and a bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for posting late. ENJOY

The drive after the fiasco in Reno was uneventful. They passed Salt Lake City with no problems. The next stop that Stiles had to see was about 20 hours into the drive. Now before the boys got to Omaha, Nebraska Derek had a nap for about 4 hours on some cheesy motel/hotel that reminded stiles of the Bates Motel. Derek said it was fine for what they had planned and they both needed the sleep. The only reason the impromptu rest stop was due to two choices. Derek could either stop to eat and sleep or chock the living shit out of his mate. Since he was too tired to find a place to stuff the body, he opted for sleep. Climbing in to the bed with weird smells, Derek tried to shut off his ‘wolfy powers’ as stiles calls them but he couldn’t. The boys were there for 8 hours and Derek only got 4 hours of sleep between the wake-up calls. He would finally fall asleep then be woken back up. The first time was because stiles sneezed. The second time stiles rolled over and elbowed Derek in the face. The final straw was when the car alarm went off because the owner hit the wrong button. After those three times Derek gave up on sleeping, instead he decided to check the oil and the liquids of the car. That is exactly how stiles found him at around 6am on Monday morning, upper body buried in the car. 

After stopping for coffee and breakfast the boys finally hit the road. The next stop would be in Omaha, Nebraska. Stiles asked Derek if he wanted to stop at the caves in Omaha. They could go into underground caves at one of the theme parks. Derek decided that instead of arguing with the boy he would just agree. The first hour of the stop was okay, and then the sleeplessness started to work on the alpha’s nerves. Derek on no sleep was ok in supernatural situations because his temper was shorter but when he is taking it out on his mate and other people in the vicinity it’s not so good. 

“Derek look the entrance of the cave is up here and we get flash lights, and a hard helmet. I wonder if we will see bats, oh what if an animal lives in the cave, do you think they check? Hey you smell any animals, Derek, Hey you listening,” Stiles looked around for his wolf, Derek how ever was off having a staring contest with a lizard. After coaching his boyfriend back to the group, they geared up and started the excursion. Everything was going fine until about half way, Stiles got sidetracked and wandered off. Derek was too busy trying not to kill the newly-wed couple. Their constant yapping and kissing was getting on his last sleep deprived nerve. The voices were echoing off the wall and hurting his ears as well as the flash lights. So it took Derek a few minutes to realize the Stiles was missing. 

Once the group entered the middle of the cave with a big opening, Derek looked noticed that Stiles was not behind him. Growling, which echoed off the walls, he started to head back the way they came. That’s when the tour guide decided to try to stop him. “Um sir I can’t have you go back that way,” the tour guide, Don, emphasized. “Get out of my way, Stiles is missing,” Derek growled. They go back and forth for a few minutes until Derek go fed up with Don. Pushing the annoying, stick to the rules, fucking teenager away Derek strode past him to search for his mate. Derek tried to listen for Stiles’ heart beat but with 30 other people so close and sleep deprived he was having a hard time. So he opted to try to pick out his scent that was almost as difficult. Finally Derek decided to feel for him by their mate’s bond. Backtracking it took 5 minutes to find Stiles and he expected to find him panicking. The fact that Stiles was wedged in between two big rocks should have surprised Derek but it didn’t. “Stiles what the hell,” Derek growled. Jumping at the sudden noise Stiles stumbled over the rock to fall on his ass. “Dude what the hell, I do not need a heart attack at 21,” Stiles said. “20 and you wouldn’t have died but I might kill you for leaving the group,” Derek snarled walking towards the boy. “Oh I had to pee, sorry man” Stiles said like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Standing up, brushing off his pants Stiles went over to his mate, kissed him on the cheek and walked back to the group. 

The boys caught up the group as they were heading out of the cave. So the alpha managed to successfully waste 5 hours in a cave, loose his mate, and get a kiss. They managed to get back in the car to continue on the other 20 hours or so of the drive. Now Stiles has gotten his adventure in for the day so he fell asleep soon after they got back on the interstate. Cracking up the radio to drowned out the noise on the road, Derek sped off into the day. 

 

So to recap Derek: stabbed, lost his mate twice.

Stiles: Punched, banned from a casino, and wondered off twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably one be able to post once a week.


	5. Road Trip After Omaha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Omaha.

After Omaha and the adventure there, the next stop Derek figured would be around Chicago. That was the plan. Of course plans never go the way they were supposed to. Derek was running on about 8 hours of sleep for the past 36 hours, he was tired and cranky to say the least. Stiles was in the passenger seat playing on Derek’s tablet. He was playing some annoying game that made him yell every so often. Now usually the alpha can ignore his mate or at least tune him out for a few but not today.

“Stiles shut the hell up, damn I have been listening to you for the past 3 hours yelling at that god forsaken game, turn it off and read or something,” Derek snarled. Dropping him mouth open to glare at his fucking boyfriend, “OMG I have only been playing the game for an hour and what the hell man you got something up your ass,” Stiles said, “Oh wait no you don’t cause you wouldn’t let me do anything back at the motel.” 

Derek tried to ignore the boy but that wasn’t happening. “Look I just want to get this trip over with ok is a little peace and quiet too much to ask,” Derek pleaded. Of course when Stiles gasped Derek figured out what he said. “NO NO that’s not what I meant,” trying to back pedal but got interrupted. “Look I have known that your were an asshole but really, is spending two weeks with me that much,” Stiles sighed struggling not to yell. “Baby, look I’m sorry that’s not what I meant, I’m just tired and the sun is messing with my head” Derek pleaded. Sighing again Stiles looked at his boyfriend. There were bags under his eyes and his eyes are not bright green there more of a dull color now. “Ok I know you didn’t mean it, but seriously Der when was the last time you slept” Stiles said. “Um, I caught a few hours but then you started espirros, e golpes non sei “ Derek continued but Stiles interrupted, “Wo Wo Wo dude English please I only know a little.” “O que, oh sorry um I said that I don’t know,” Derek sighed. 

Backstory   
Now Stiles has known Derek upwards of 7 years and he only heard him speak Galician a few time, after the alpha fight was one of them. Usually when Derek gets so tired or pissed he will resort to the first language he learned. Derek’s grandparents were from northern Spain where the language was common. Talia was big on family and languages, seeing how she could speak French, Italian, English and Galician. She encouraged her children to take up a language; Derek chose the one of his grandparents because his grandparents' English was a common practice. At an early age Derek and his older brother Lucian (Luc for short or Lucy when Laura was in a playful mood) started talking to their grandparents regularly. By age 10 and Luc 12 they were both fluent in the language as well as English. 

Now it was up to Stiles to somehow get Derek to sleep. With the destination about 15 hours away, Stiles had to get creative. His first idea was to change the music to something calmer then Metallica. After about 30 minutes of his REO Speed wagon, Bon Jovi, and Bryan Adams mix CD, Stiles couldn’t take it anymore. The music gained little results, on to a new tactic. He couldn’t dose the alpha with sleeping pills that Stiles keeps in his bag for road trips, he tried that with Scott last year and it was horrible. Suddenly a grin spread across his face, then he quickly hid it, he can’t alarm the victim. Stretching his hands over his head like he would do any other time Stiles bumped his hand on the soda he had handing over the cup holder. The liquid splashed over the top right on to Derek’s lap. Jumping which made the car swerve Derek yelled, “God dammit Stiles, what the hell.” Faking apologetic Stiles said,” oh my bad um I got a towel around here somewhere.” Searching for the towel, Stiles would have been prepared but he didn’t think it would actually work. He found some napkins on the backseat; grabbing a few he set his plan in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galician was translated from google. Sorry for mistakes.   
> espirros, e golpes non sei - sneeezing, and hitting, I don't know


	6. Rest Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little smut for the road

Stiles sat in the passenger seat with a wet and sticky Derek in the driver’s seat. The key thing in Stiles plan was to get Derek tired and relaxed. The sun was setting in the horizon with little traffic on the road. Grinning like a mad man, Stiles unbuckled his seat belt. Derek who was tired and grumpy was trying to pay attention to the road and not strangle his boyfriend so didn’t notice. Napkins in hand Stiles leaned into Derek’s personal space. Derek noticed the invasion and glanced down, but not wanting to deal with it decided the road was a better picture. Slowing patting Derek’s right thigh with the small napkins Stiles kept glancing up. When he was sure that Derek wasn’t going to kill him he decided to slide his hand inward.

Growling softly Derek tried to keep his hands on the steering wheel. Grinning Stiles knew he had the alpha’s attention. Stiles lifted Derek’s shirt to scrap his hand over the alpha’s perfect abs, which brought a gasp out of the victim. A flicker of thought went across Stiles mind to leave Derek like this but he thought better of it. Scooting closer Stiles brought both of his hand to Derek’s lap. Stiles’ plan was going perfectly until he tried to undo the belt buckle. “Stiles,” Derek gasped, “stop we are on the road.” “I know just watch the road Der I’ll take care of you, “Stiles grinned. That was the only protest that Derek gave, so Stiles went back to slowly seducing his mate. Unbuckling the offending leather strap, Stiles moved on to his next target, which was making itself known. Stiles has always been grateful of Derek’s incisive need to go commando but never more grateful then now. 

Licking his lips at the hard member before him Stiles moved in for the kill. The first initial touch caused the alpha to gasp and serve the car. White knuckles on the steering wheel Derek tried to stay focused. This was not the first time Stiles got bored on a road trip and chose this particular activity to chase the boredom away. Pulling out all the stops Stiles was going to make quick work, Derek on the other hand was not going to let this end too soon. Relaxing his throat Stiles sucked in as much in as possible. At the beginning of their relationship Stiles only could get half of Derek in his mouth, but 6 years of practice made Stiles an expert (in his opinion, whatever Scott). At times like this and when they are in a hurry both boys are grateful of Stiles non-gag reflex. 

Stiles was always putting things in his mouth when he was a child. Derek was still reluctant to let this end too soon so he was holding on as much as he could. Stiles figured this out so he pulled another one of his tricks that get his alpha all 9 cloudy. A little pain with pleasure goes a long away especially with a wolf. Scrapping his teeth on the underside of his ‘lollypop’ he heard Derek grunt. One more trick and Stiles would have a happy content alpha instead of a tired grumpy. Sure he would still be grumpy but he would be relaxed. 

Stiles learned early on to breathe through his nose when he bobbed up, he didn’t need to release his treat. A few more bobs and little grunts Stiles pulled out his last trick. He came almost all the way up to lick the tip then blow. Now under normal circumstance Derek would try to hold on to what little control he had but this time he made one mistake, he looked down. Shooting his load into the waiting mouth of his mate, Derek closed his eyes (a mistake). The release got Derek by surprise in which he twitched. The car swerved into the other lane. Honking horns made Derek pop his eyes back open and jerked the wheel back. Looking at the boy in the next seat grinning, Derek couldn’t take it anymore; he pulled over when he saw the rest stop. 

Pulling in the nearest parking spot, Derek turned off the car, zipped up his pants and dragged Stiles out of the car before the boy knew what was happening. ‘The rest stop was not a new one and kind of like the one off of the movie rest stop’ Stiles thought while being dragged by this mate. Flinging the door open, throwing Stiles in and locking the door behind him Derek zeroed in on his target. Red eyes and claws but no facial hair gave Stiles a clue as to his wolf’s state of emotion. Showing his submissive side Stiles backed up to the wall and barred his throat; seeing his mate’s creamy throat the wolf growled/purred, which sent a shiver down Stiles back. Craning his neck farther was the only invitation that the alpha needed, he attacked. 

Lips tongue and teeth were everywhere. Claws made intents in the wall. Handprints on the hips and ripped clothes. Flipping the boy over Derek ripped Stiles shirt to shreds and yanked the sweat pants down. Stiles was never so happy he wore sweat pants instead of jeans then now. Even though Derek was all claws and teeth he still had some sense to get Stiles prepared. Sinking to his knees Derek pulled the white creamy skinned globes apart to get at the hole he wanted. Using his longer than normal tongue (thank you werewolf genes) to lap at the ring of muscles. Stiles had his face plastered into the dirty wall would have normally unhinged him but Derek was currently making germs a second thought. Neither one of the boys had lube with them. Stiles must have realized this before his alpha decided to get handsy. 

Pushing off the wall Stiles turned around to look at the mess of werewolf on the floor. Chocolate brown eyes meet flickering red/hazel eyes. “Lube dude, need some wetness,” Stiles gasped out. Even in his tired zeroed-in brain Derek must have understood because his response was a grunt/growl. Searching the bathroom, Stiles found nothing to help them in this predicament. But then he remembered that in his sweat pants pocket he had lotion from the cave incident. Grabbing his pants that somehow got thrown over in the corner, he digged through his pocket and through the bottle at the looming alpha. Stiles made a come get it gesture to the wolf. Next thing the 20 year old knew he was all up close and personal with the wall again. Lubed up with a stretched willing body underneath him Derek slid home. The nasty session in the rest stop was not long enough for either male but it did get the edge off. 

Panting and trying to salvage his clothes Stiles had a goofy grin on his face. Derek looked like he just had the life sucked out of him. Which in Stiles opinion he did twice (got to love werewolf stamina). Both boys were quiet which was odd for Stiles and it make Derek nervous. “I didn’t hurt you did I,” Derek turned to the boy while unlocking the door after both were somewhat dressed. “What Na dude, I’m good just thinking,’ Stiles grinned while tossing his shirt in the trash. “About what,” Derek asked. “What oh um nothing,” Stiles said shifty. “Stiles what is it, you know you can tell me anything,” Derek pleaded.   
“Yeah yeah I know but um your protective and I don’t know how to tell you, “   
Stopping in his tracks the alpha turned to his mate, “What who hurt you what are you not telling me, I swear if it was some stupid kid with pranks again I will…”  
‘Wo Wo dude, not that I am fine I was talking about your car’ turning to look at his mate like he grew another head Derek said ‘What about the car?’ Stiles started walking to the car again while saying, “Well you didn’t get any sleep at the Bates and you have been driving so I was wondering if you needed a break.” “You want to drive,” Derek asked. “Well yeah I always had fantasies about your car... “Stiles shrugged, “Ok,” Derek interrupted. “And you could use the nap,” Stiles continued. Stopping next to his mate Derek put his hand on Stiles’ shoulder, “hey I said ok and yes I could use a nap.” 

‘Seriously’ 

‘Yes Stiles I said ok, just don’t crash or I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth,” Derek said while sliding into the passenger seat. Grinning like he just won the lottery or got to see Derek naked for the first time, stile finished grabbing a new shirt out of his suit case in the trunk he said, “Yeah yeah old threat dude.” 

Stiles slid into the driver’s seat, adjusted the mirrors, started the car, put Florida Georgia Line on his phone to be blue-toothed onto the speaker, and got back on the interstate. After Cruise was over Stiles looked over to Derek and smiled. Derek had his sun glasses on, face smashed into the window and currently drooling away at some random dream. Looking back at the road Stiles hit the gas.


	7. Stiles Driving is dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets to drive

Stiles was so excited that he got to drive the Camaro. He had been dreaming of the car for years, especially when Derek got the new one. The first camaro, which was Laura’s originally died a tragic death. To be fair it was not Stiles fault, it was Scott. After Derek became alpha, there had been so much supernatural occurrences in Beacon Hills. When the baby dragons escaped the witch’s lair, it was up to Scott to chase them down (another story). Needless to say, that driving at 105 to keep up with the dragons flying overhead was not the brightest idea. One sharp turn and excessive speed ended up in disaster. Scott ended up crawling out of the car after rolling 4 times down the hill he broke six bones but was fine after a few hours (werewolves are amazing). Derek was not happy to say the least. 

He tried out the land rover but it was never a good fit, it messed with his image. So after the rover decided to get friendly with a poll, also Scott’s fault, Derek got another Camaro. This one was a little different from the first but still shiny black and leather interior. 

Stiles loved the car almost as much as Derek; he loved the sound of the engine, so he was speeding. Normally at 9 o’clock at night there, only a few people on the road, this was just the case. Stiles has been driving for about 6 hours, with a pit stop to pee, he was making good time. Cranking up the music Stiles rounded the bend and reality hit him in the form of red and blue lights. 

‘SHIT SHIT SHIT,’ Stiles yelled, serving to the shoulder, which happens to be when Derek decided to make it back to the land of the living. “What the hell, Stiles,” Derek yawned and stretched. “Just let me do the talking ok,” Stiles tried to sound confident but was failing miserably; he rolled the window down as the cop walked up. “License and registration,” “There a problem officer,” Stiles tried to look innocent as he handed the mean looking Indiana State Trooper the papers. “Do you know who fast you were going,” ask the trooper. “Uh I’m not sure why was I speeding OMG if I was I am so sorry, I was just listening to music” Stiles started rambling like he did when he was nervous until Derek put his hand on Stiles’ arm. The officer in the mist of the ramble walked back to the cruiser to check the information. After find no outstanding warrants on the car or the men inside he marched back to the boys. Stiles was quiet when the trooper gave the papers back. “I clocked you going 110 in a 75, I could and should lock you up for this,” “what no no no I can’t go to jail, I’ve seen what goes on in there and look I will never speed again, I promise please,” 

“Ok look here is a ticket for 95 mph over and I want you to slow down.” the trooper walked back to the cruiser and sped off into the night. Stiles expected yelling, and growling but the alpha was surprisingly quiet. “What no yelling, “stiles asked turning to Derek. Derek scowled at his boyfriend, “why would I yell.” “Uh I just got a 200 dollar ticket for speeding in your car and you aren’t mad,” he asked while staring at the road. “I had a feeling that this would happen, so I prepared, “Derek shrugged and looked out the window.   
After the trooper incident, the rest of the trip through Indiana was uneventful.


	8. In Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it took me so long, school. This is the in between chapter

So to recap the boys got:  
• Kicked out a casino  
• Little sleep in the Bates  
• lost in a cave  
• Derek got sticky  
• Stopped at the rest Stop  
• And got a ticket 

So now the question is what will happen next.

Stiles was still driving, which surprised him. They passed through Chicago, and Cleveland with little problems, traffic was the main issue. Stiles thought that if they go through New Jersey they could cut about 4 hours off the final time, to get to the hotel sooner. Derek was reading the new JR Ward’s book The King on his tablet while listening to his IPOD. The boys don’t agree on music. It was about 10 pm on a Tuesday and you would think that the short cut town wouldn’t be that bad. WRONG.

The town that Stiles decided to cut through goes by the name Gotham, Gotham New Jersey. Stiles may have planned to go through Gotham once he found a city that happened to have the same name as Batman’s hometown. Now Stiles at an early age (about 6 months ago) found out that Batman was not real he was just a guy in a comic book (thanks Derek). Despite having his dream crushed by his beloved alpha Stiles wanted to go see the city anyway. Little did he know that the Bat was real and he would have a historic encounter.


	9. Up the hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY it took so long, school and couldn't decided what to put

Derek was still reading THE KING and listening to Charm City Devils, while Stiles was driving. Stiles thought it was weird that he was still driving, but he wasn’t stupid enough to say anything it might not happen again. Originally Stiles though that going through Gotham was going to be easy.   
The sky was black as night, which was weird because it was only 10 pm in the summer. Maybe there was a storm coming, or the pollution was so bad there, who knows. The exit to Gotham was in a mile, so Stiles got into the right lane and mentally prepared himself for the epic drive. Now Delilah (GPS) told them to turn right after the interstate. There was nothing by the interstate until you got about two miles further down the road. The first was a huge building, passing it was weird because there was only one car parked in front of it. Stopping at the light, Stiles looked around; he noticed that not many people were on the streets. The light turned green, Stiles looked back at the road and noticed that a blue car was in front of them. Zooming through the city, Stiles thought that it would take not time to get to the hotel about 100 miles away. All of a sudden Delilah went silent because she lost signal, Stiles passed it off as nothing. The blue car and the boys were traveling around 45mph on the bridge connecting the city. 

PSSH BOOM 

The poor blue car just blew up. Not expecting sudden noise Stiles jumped and swerved the car. Derek only had a few seconds to figure out what was going on before he slammed his head on the window. The car swerved so much that it took out the barrier and went into the river. Both boys were knocked out; Stiles had a broken nose, a cut on his eyebrow and a fractured wrist. Derek on the other hand only had minor injuries because he didn’t tense up and the fact he was a werewolf helped. Waking back Derek found them slowly sinking into the river. The water was about half way up the car, and filling the inside very quickly. Looking over to his mate, Stiles was still out cold.   
Quickly slicing through the seat belts with his claws, he kicked out the windshield and dragged the unconscious Stiles through the water. Swimming to shore was more difficult than it should have been, but that was either due to the injuries or the current, Derek doesn’t know. Reaching shore and dragged Stiles up the hill, Derek got to look around. The camero was sinking into the river, the roof only visible and barely by that fact. Derek could see because of the wolf powers.   
Coughing Stiles decided to rejoin the land of the conscious. “Holy fuck what happened,” stiles asked while trying to sit up. “I don’t know, are you ok,” Derek asked while sitting next to his mate. “Yeah dude my head is killing me and I think I broke my nose but yeah I’m good,” Stile replied. He glanced out to the river but all he saw was black. “Um Der why are we wet and where is the car?” stiles slowly asked while rubbing his arms to stay warm in the wind. “At the bottom of the river,” said Derek.  
“What oh shit, I’m so sorry” Stiles pleaded hoping his mate would not hurt him for it. Derek’s response was surprising, “its fine, I can get a new one, as long as you’re ok” Derek sighed.   
“Well okay uh so what happened anyway,’ Stiles asked. “I don’t know I was hoping you could tell me,” Derek asked while helping Stiles up. “ookay um I think the car in front of us blew up and then I don’t that’s the last I remember.’ Stiles said while dusting off his wet pants.   
“okay well we are in the middle of nowhere and the only way is up’ Stiles pointed out. The boys started heading up the cliff/hill slowly. Stiles stumbled a couple of times but didn’t fall on his face because he was holding on to his alpha. About ¾ of the way up Derek all of a sudden lost consciousness and hit the ground. Stiles fell with him but luckily his foot hit a rock so they didn’t slide down.   
‘Derek, Derek, well shit now I have to drag your heavy ass up the hill fuck,” Stiles said while lugging his boyfriend up the hill. He got up the hill with his dead weight of a mate then proceeded to pass out.   
Meanwhile in the house up on the hill the alarm was going off indicating that someone was on the property. The man in the house ran over to the computer screen by the door and saw one man dragging up another one then passed out. The man in the house ran out side with a towel because it started raining. He got to the men, checked for a pulse finding one he tried to dragged them in the house but he was a skinny man and the big one was about looked about as heavy as his boss/son. Taking out his phone he dialed the only man he knew who could handle this situation. “uh Master Brue we have a situation, would you return soon.’


	10. Chapter 10

After the struggling to get the alpha up the god forsaken hill, Stiles proceeded to pass out. So he did not see the older man run out to greet him nor did he catch the conversation the older man had with the bat. The older man grabbed the skinner male and dragged him into the house. He however had to wait for his employer to get home to drag the heaver one it to the house.   
Alfred got Stiles into the house, up on the couch in the forayer and proceeds to strip the wet clothing off the younger man. ‘Alfred what was so damn important that I had to come home,” Bruce said while taking off his cowl. “Ah Master Bruce, the alarms were going off I thought that the delinquents were on the lawn again, I was about to chase them off when I found these two young men near the edge. They are scraped up, this one looks like he has a broken nose, I fractured wrist and a concussion, but the other I can’t tell, I believe they have something to do with the bombing you are investigating,” Alfred explained while trying to get Stiles shoe off. Scowling Bruce looked at his butler/father figure, “what do you mean two, I only see one.’ ‘ah yes the other one is out in the front yard by the as Master Wallace calls them the guardians of the plant people (the T-Rex plant), he was too heavy to drag into the house.”   
Intrigued by the older man Bruce went out into the yard after putting his cowl back on, he saw Derek still passed out on his back by the edge of the cliff. So Bruce threw him over his shoulder and went back inside. “Alfred what are you planning on doing with them when they wake up?” Bruce asked while tossing the man on the other couch. “Be careful with him, he could be injured, how would you feel if you were injured and I threw you on the exam table?” Alfred scowled at his ‘son’. Smiling Bruce shook his head and went to grab towels from the entrance bathroom. Alfred was almost done with Stiles he was done to the boxers. He started on the dark haired male. Bruce came back with the towels, but then the alarm went off signaling someone was in the cave. Rushing down to the cave, Bruce went to take care of the intruder. Alfred meanwhile, kept on stripping the older male.   
When Alfred went into the kitchen to start tea for the men when they wake up, stiles decided to come back to the land of the living. Shivering he sat up. Holy shit what happened, I not wet anymore, but cold and im on a couch wait where the hell am I holy shit or so Stiles though he said in his mind but if you know stiles that didn’t happen. ‘Ah you’re a wake, I am Alfred how are you feeling?” he said while trying to feel his head for a fever. Stiles started asking questions right away. Alfred explained what happened, fed Stiles and then gave him a computer to call his loved ones.   
Taking the computer into the living room, Stiles Skype Erica.   
‘Hey catwomen’ Stiles said while adjusting the screen so he could see Erica.   
‘Hey batman,’ she waved back, “you guys got there already, I figured you would text then test out the mattress Lydia recommended.”  
‘um yeah, about that,” Stiles said while rubbing the back of his neck  
‘Omg what happened now’  
‘Nothing I just need you to send us something’  
‘Ok what’  
‘Well that the thing we need you to wire money’  
‘The hell Stiles, usually you only ask for money when you are trying to hide something from Derek what are you hiding’  
‘Nothing I swear, but we need it for some things.’  
‘So you had nothing to do with the bombing in Gotham’  
‘Whaaaaat no, I’ looking sheepish  
‘You blew up the car didn’t you, that is the second time you destroyed the Camaro’  
‘Hey I did not the first one was Scott, and this one was not my fault’  
‘Okay okay give me the address and ill sent you money, just hope Derek doesn’t kill you’  
‘I know I know I just hope that he will wake up’  
‘WHAT’  
‘He passed out and is still out’  
Sighing Erica got the address, said she would send the money and to call her back when her alpha woke up.   
Closing the laptop, Stiles when to the kitchen to talk with Alfred. Growling Derek woke up with a start.


	11. Meet Bruce

Waking up with a growl, Derek was on alert. The last thing he remembered was the car crash and water, so the new surroundings were messing with his wolf. Blinking his eyes open he immediately looked for his mate. Stiles was not in the foyer were Derek was but it was not hard to find him, the rambling was easy to track. Wincing while getting up, Derek went in search of Stiles. Before he got too far he realized that he was only in a towel. How the hell did that happen, Derek wondered. Shaking it off he would figure it out later. 

Stiles was in the kitchen trying and failing to help Alfred with the sandwiches. ‘So actually we are from Beacon Hills California and I got two brothers but not really you know they are like brothers yeah Isaac and Scott, and there is Erica and Boyd then Ally who is in a love triangle with Scott and Isaac funny you know and there is my dad whos the sheriff and there is ….” Stiles was interrupted by Alfred, “Mr. Stiles who is the gentleman that was with you”   
“DEREK, OH he is no gentleman, well he can be like the other night” Stiles said staring off into space, so he didn’t see his mate walk into the kitchen. “Stiles’ Derek growled. Jumping up from the chair because he was not allowed to sit on the counter, he tried by Alfred smacked him with a spoon. ‘hey der-bear how you feeling,” stiles asked while hugging the alpha. ‘Where are we and who is your friend’  
‘Oh that’s Alfred, he was kind enough to drag us into his house, and cloth me oh well he forgot you that’s ok’

Sighing Derek made his way to were Alfred stood, “Thank you for putting up with him, most people only last about 10 minutes without duck-tape.” Alfred just smiled and replied, ‘he is not that bad, I have had to remind him to breathe a few times but he reminds me of Master Bruce.” With that he placed a sandwich in front of Stiles and placed another on the table for Derek. Derek must have had his confused face on because Stiles said, “Master Bruce is Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises he owns the house.” Nodding Derek sat at the table to eat the sandwich; he didn’t realize how hungry he was until that moment. A few minutes later another person walked into the kitchen. “Ah Master Bruce I have made a you dinner, I am hoping that you could actually eat with our guest, they may be able to help.” Stiles in mid bite asked “help with what”. Sighing Bruce knew that he knew there was no arguing with Alfred so he sat down, “I just want to know what happened” 

Swallowing his bite of sandwich Derek answered, “we were going over the bridge the car in front of us blew up and we ended up in the water.” Nodding Bruce looked at Alfred, they shared silent communication and then Bruce asked, “Do you know how the car blew up?’ Shaking his head no Derek looked at Stiles, “I didn’t see anything sorry.” Finishing his food, Bruce got up, “excuse he I have work to do” “oh okay it was nice to meet you,” Stiles said, and Derek just nodded. Bruce walked out of the kitchen and disappeared.   
About ten minutes later, Derek was dressed in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Surprisingly the outfit fit him because it was Bruce’s. Derek questioned it at first but Alfred explained that he didn’t have anything that would fit otherwise and if he didn’t want to be in a towel the entire time he would be grateful for what he got. Of course Stiles was snickering the entire time. Alfred left the boys in the living room to go do something. Stiles was having a hard time sitting still. “will you stop, I am not in the mood for your twitching,’ huffing Stiles replied, “don’t you think that it is strange that a car blows up and then we end up I a billionaires house that shouldn’t be asking questions,” rising his eyebrow at Derek. The alpha just shook his head and tried to watch TV. The boys had the news on and the next thing that cut across the screen had Stiles squealing like a little girl at Cinderella’s castle at Disney. 

‘This is Vicki Vale in front of the car bombing scene on the Gotham Bridge. Police had yet to release the driver’s identification but the driver was pounced dead on scene. Oh officer is this bombing related to the others, is it the Jokers crew, what have you learned, I saw batman here is he on the case as well, “ 

At that moment the screen cut to a wider screen and in the back ground batman was talking to Commissioner Gordon. Stiles jumped up from the couch flailing his arm around he said “Batman, ha I knew he was real.” Derek just shook his head and contemplated why he mated Stiles again, and then Stiles was flopped back down onto the couch, stared at the TV with determination while chewing on his bottom lip, oh now Derek remembered why.


	12. fire, blood and secret passage way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They thought everything was fine, they were out of the water. Nope they were wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long. I lost interest in the story then couldn’t figure out how to finish it.

Derek Skype Erica with information to send money, they were originally going to send money to a Walgreens or Walmart but Alfred refused. He said that they could have some cash to get to the airport or to a car rental place. Derek didn’t like owing people so he had Erica send money to the Wayne Manor. Erica raised an eyebrow at the address but Derek ignored it. Now with the little they had packed into one bag, the boys were almost ready to go. Alfred insisted to feed them one more time before the cab got to the house. Alfred offered to drive them but Derek refused, saying that he already did too much for them. Alfred even tried to ask Stiles knowing that if he got Stiles to say yes then Derek would come around but Derek glared at Stiles till he said no. Alfred was impervious to the glare, he did raise Bruce. There was minimal conversation at the dinner table, it was mostly Stiles rambling Derek and Alfred nodding occasionally. 

The cab company called telling Alfred that they sent a car to the manor and it should arrive in about 20 minutes. The boys made gave thanks to Alfred and to leave thanks with Bruce when he returned or whatever for the hospitality. They were in the foyer when they saw lights through the bay window, so they started to head outside. It finally stopped raining, but Alfred gave them an umbrella all the same. Derek was not use to strangers being so nice but he wouldn’t argue not after last time. Alfred gave Derek clothes but when he packed him a few extra outfits until he bought some Derek threw a fit. Or well what Stiles called a fit. Derek was so reluctant to take the clothes he tried to glare Alfred down. Of course that didn’t work; Alfred simply put the bag in Derek’s hand and smacked him upside the head. Derek was shocked and Stiles couldn’t stop laughing. Not wanting to give Stiles anymore black mail to tell Erica, Derek took every gift Alfred gave him. 

When the boys were outside, except Alfred the phone rang, Derek noticed the smell of smoke. He was about to pass it off but it was coming closer, that’s when he say it. The cab had a flaming hood and coming right towards them. Derek shoved Stiles out of the way and into the bushes as the cab went right throw the bay window. Crashing through the window was the final straw and set the car fully a blaze. Stiles a little scraped up because of the twigs but he was fine and talking, “what the hell, hey Derek you ok?” Getting over his shock Derek walked over to Stiles to make sure he was ok and replied, “Yeah I’m fine.” They stared at the path the flaming car took and they saw a sight that was not unfamiliar to them. In the distance there was a mass of screaming and something coming towards them. Stiles craned his neck to see but it was too dark out, he asked, “what the hell is that?” 

Derek even with his eyesight couldn’t see much, “I have no idea.” Then all of a sudden there was another explosion and a scream, but this time the scream was closer. Both Derek and Stiles spun around, Stiles said, “shit Alfred.” With that Stiles ran into the burning living room of Wayne Manor with Derek on his heels. The living room was a mess; a burning cab was in the middle with glass, wood, and cement on it. The three bookshelves and the television were on the floor from the force of the cab hitting the exterior wall. The fire spread to the walls and one couch was on fire. Alfred was nowhere to be seen in the mess, until they heard a moan. Stiles ran over to the far book case that fell and looked under. “Shit Alfred, Derek help he’s stuck and I see blood,” Stiles said while trying to lift the 7 foot book shelf off of the slowly losing conscious butler. 

Derek ran over to Stiles and lifted the book shelf off then threw it across the room for it to shatter in a million pieces, unintentionally giving fuel for the fire. Derek lifted Alfred off the ground when Stiles screamed and collapsed. Derek growled and looked at his mate, Stiles’ shoulder was bleeding. Straightened back up Stiles looked at his shoulder there was a hole and it was seriously bleeding. Derek was about to put Alfred down when another scream was heard but it was farther away. Both Stiles and Derek looked out the use to be window and say people, lots of people with weapons. Some of them had torches, others had bats/swords, and they were all coming towards them. One of the guys threw a flaming ball of something into the bush setting it ablaze. “Shit, Shit what the hell, I thought use going on vacation we would get away from the crazy, ‘something zoomed past Stiles and hit the wall behind him. “Holy mother of god, there shooting at us, Derek their shooting bullets at us, WHAT THE FUCK,” Stiles said while trying to help Derek maneuver a barely conscious Alfred. The mention of bullets must have struck a nerve with Alfred because he started speaking, “the grandfather clock in near the hall way.” While trying to get behind the bullet proof werewolf, Stiles said, “what, I don’t understand. Derek he isn’t making sense we have to do something.” At that Derek spun around growling, “what the fuck you want me to do I mean really Stiles, we have a burning house and people getting closer with gun. What the fuck you want me to do.” Derek gets mouthy in dangerous situations. Stiles was just about to yell again but Alfred cut in, “the grandfather clock, go there NOW.” Derek and Stiles looked at each other and shrugged. They started to walk around the debris but the shooting continued and a few of people were in the house. 

With his shoulder hit Derek shoved Alfred into his mate’s hands, “Stiles take him I have to take the gunman out.” Stiles was about to say something along the lines of he couldn’t it would be safer if Derek did it but then a shot rang out again and that made up his mind. Now Alfred wasn’t heavy by any means but with a busted shoulder was hard. Stiles almost fell face first a couple of time but he regained his balance at the last second. Derek on the other hand was trying to take the gunner down while getting shot in the process because f’ his life there were two of them. Derek had enough he got hit 4 times, punched 3 times and was getting yelled at in a foreign language, he shifted. 

Stiles just made it to the grandfather clock while dodging bullets, Derek finally took them out. He got the clock and looked at the unconscious man in his arms; he didn’t know what to do. Derek was fighting like 30 people while the other 15 were coming his way. Stiles shook Alfred a little forcefully but he at least gained conscious, when Stiles yelled “Alfred wake up dude, I need your help I don’t know what to do.” Alfred opened his eyes they were still fuzzy but he must of realized what was going on he said, “open the door, move the pendulum over,” he coughed “then type in 846627,” he said then passed out. Stiles got the pendulum moved then typed in the code but nothing happened, he tried again still nothing. Stiles started to panic he looked turned around just in time, a guy with some weird ass clown makeup swing a bat at his head. Stiles’ instinct kicked in he brought his right arm up, the bat connected with his forearm cracking it (his arm sadly not the bat). Screaming in pain Stiles dropped to the ground but before the guy could get another hit in Stiles swung his feet out and caught the guy in the knees. With a thud the weird ass clown was on the ground but before he could get up Stiles took the bat and wacked him in the head knocking him out. Stiles knows how to use a bat, Derek taught him a few things. 

Stiles crawled over to Alfred who was knocked out of his hands when the guy attacked. “Hey come on dude the code didn’t work,” Stiles tried to wake him again but it didn’t work. When Stiles looked at the living room again he say Derek in wolf form taking on another round of weird ass clowns but he wasn’t fairing so well. Most of the guys that were after Stiles turned back and went for Derek sensing he was the main threat. Stiles climbed back to his feet moved the pendulum again and tried the code again. When it didn’t work he punched the thing, still nothing happened. “Oh come on you motherfucker work dammit,” he tried the code one more time and the book shelf near the clock moved to reveal a passage way. Sighing Stiles carefully and painfully (he still had a cracked rib, and fractured wrist) picked up the unconscious man wobbled over to the door. He whistled for Derek, when Derek was done with his lasted victim he hobbled over to the two men. With his wolf by his side and angry clowns at his back Stiles descended into the unknown.


	13. In the Bat cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles thought he was safe.

Just when Stiles thought that he was clear, he heard a growl and a yelp. One of the evil ass clowns grabbed Derek before the secret passage way could close. With an unconscious Alfred in his arms and his mate on the other side of the door Stiles was lost; with nowhere else to go Stiles descended down the stairs. If Stiles was in his right mind the sight before him would have him squealing like a little girl but the dire situation was starting to take its toll. Stiles was in the Bat Cave, before he could appreciate the view he spotted a gurney in the middle of the room. Weird place for a gurney but it was convenient. Almost dropping Alfred on the way to the bed, Stiles placed the butler down as gently as his arm and ribs would let him, which was not the easy. Once Alfred was safely on the bed Stiles started looking for medical supplies. 

Across the large open areas was a super computer it had three to four monitors with multiply keyboards. A table extended from the computer on either side making it a ‘u’ shape. At the end of the table on the right side were what looked like medical tape and gauze, apparently someone was injured recently. Stiles made his way over to the medial supplies carefully, he ribs were starting to hurt so was his arm. Just when he picked up the supplies and was about to rush back to Alfred, he passed out. 

 

Meanwhile in Gotham City

 

Batman was having a horrible night. He had two bombings, one on the bridge with 1 casualty and 2 injured, and the other at GCPD. No one was killed at the GCPD bombing but 3 officers were sent to the hospital for minor abrasions. Batman got a ping from one of his multiple devices he had around the city signaling that there is a fire in the northern district. Batman was about to take off from his perch on top of the radio station’s tower when his cowl started glowing red, signaling he had an intruder in the cave. Batman was fed up with it he already had one uninvited visitor this evening. After he left the two who were in the crash, Bruce went to the cave to find Flash sitting in his chair. Apparently Robin told Flash they would hang out tonight but Robin wasn’t back yet from patrol, Flash just let himself in. That wasn’t the first time he broke into the cave, when Bats questioned him Flash shrugged saying he liked the challenge. Bats swears the kid has a bad influence in his life, but then he hangs around Robin so that makes him wonder if the bad ideas come from Dick or from his uncle Barry. 

Just when Bats was about to take out his minicomputer to see who the intruder was, he got an alert that there was a fire at his house. Growling Batman called the Bat Plane to his location within a minute Batman was headed to his manor. On the way the manor, Batman listened to the police radio, apparently his house was on fire and GCPD was in a fight with Joker’s minions in his front lawn. Growling Batman punched the throttle. Flying over the manor, Batman couldn’t believe his eyes, his lawn was gone, there were police officers being rushed the hospital while various man ran in and out of the big hole in the front of the house. Flying around to the secret entrance on the other side of the cliff and through the waterfall, Batman was out of the plane before it came to a full stop. He ran down the two flights of stairs, across the training area towards the main computer area. If Batman wasn’t trained he would have ran over Stiles who was still on the floor. By passing the boy, Batman ran over to Alfred, ripped off his cowl and checked for a pulse. 

Batman found a weak pulse, so he rolled Alfred over to the medical bay area and hooked him up to an IV, heart monitor and started getting a preliminary diagnosis. Just as he was about to hook up him to an oxygen tank Alfred woke up with a gasp. Yelling ‘the clock, get to the clock’ while trying to sit up Alfred was finally awake. It took Batman a few minutes to calm Alfred down, when he did he asked what happened, Alfred explained. ‘oh my heavens, Stiles,” Alfred said while trying to get off the gurney. Batman pushed him down gently but forcefully, “what Stiles.” Alfred tried to get up again but Batman growled, “Stay still you have a concussion as well as a fractured if not broken arm you need to lie down.” Alfred fixed Batman with a glare that would be considered a ‘bat glare’ (who do you think taught him), “Stiles the young man that saved me he is hurt I need to help him.” When Batman didn’t seem to move or let Alfred move he continued, “If you don’t let me up Bruce so help me I will give a certain DVD to Master Dick.” Wincing Batman moved to let Alfred up, he wobbled with Bruce’s help over to Stiles who was still on the floor. Bruce lifted the unconscious boy from the floor, walked him over to where Alfred was just abandoned and placed him on the gurney. He found a pulse, but when he was just about to place the oxygen mask he was attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the bat cave doesn't have a specific style but loosely based on Arkham series


	14. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet Batman

Spinning around, Batman knocked the offender away. It slid to a halt when it hit the wall. He grabbed a batarang inching closer to the creature. Once he got closer he found that the creature was a big black wolf and it looked hurt. Slowly inching closer, Batman surveyed the wolf it was having trouble breathing and it seemed to be bleeding. As he got closer the wolf got more aggravated, but once he was a few feet from it it started whining. Alfred seemed to not be worried about the wolf because after he fixed the oxygen mask on Stiles, he rushed over to the wolf. Bruce wasnt paying attention so Alfred ended up rounding him and kneeling by the wolf before Bruce or Batman could stop him. 

As soon as Alfred was kneeling down he started yelling orders. "Bruce I need a med kit," he said the he turned his attention back to the wolf, "I need you to shift I have to assess the damage." The wolf whine but started to shift. One minute there was a wolf on his cave floor and the next there was a naked human male. He must have been standing there for too long because the next thing he knew he was being yelled at again.   
It only took a short time for Alfred to patch up Derek, (Batman remembered the man from earlier), the boys were off trying to figure out what happened and how to get out of the cave. 

Thank god Derek was the same size as Bruce, so at least Derek didn't have to go around naked. The only real option to get out of the cave was through the secret entrance. Stiles gained conscious when they were loading him into the batmobile. If he wasn't on heavy pain killers he probable would have squeaked in delight but he was just speechless. The batmobile only seated two so Batman had to make multiple trips or Alfred could that the backup batmobile. So now both Alfred and Batman were driving out of the cave with their wounded passengers. It only took them five minutes to get into the middle of Gotham. Batman dropped Stiles off in a remote location and Alfred did the same for Derek. He asked them if they could get themselves out of town, nodding Derek carried his wounded mate to the parked car set him on the hood while he hot wired it. 

As soon as Batman and Alfred dropped them off the took off to try and put Gotham back together. Derek got the car running and he almost made it out of town when he got ambushed by some clown freaks again. Stiles regained consciousness as the people were dragging Derek through the windshield. Stiles may be human but when you threaten his mate he goes super hulk. Stiles saw a crow bar on the floor next to him, he got out of the car swinging. He took one guy out and knocked on back, Derek was holding his own against the other three. They must have made enough noise because others started coming towards them. They must have been overwhelmed because a dark figure showed up. Once the clowns and hoodlums were knocked out, Stiles got a look at the figure before he flew away. The only thing he could tell was the blue bird/bat thing on his chest as he zipped away. Stiles was in awe, not only did he find out that Batman was real but now he actually saw NightWing, he was excited. When he went to squall to Derek he noticed more people coming towards them. 

By sun rise Derek and Stiles finally made it out of Gotham. They were headed to New York city towards their hotel. Of course they checked on late by a couple of days but they finally got there. Despite the injuries and tiredness Derek and Stiles took full advantage of the time they had left in New York. They were only scheduled to have the hotel till Saturday but they got it till monday, they had extra time because now they didn't have to drive back. 

Once they made it home they slept for a full day. The rest of the gang and the Sheriff asked questions and of course Stiles bragged about Batman and NightWing. Scott was envious and jealous of the trip he told Stiles that they should go to Gotham to meet him. 

Over the next few months Stiles spent extensive time researching Batman and the clan, he tried to figure out who was under the mask. Stiles would even take his research to bed, Derek was getting fed up with it. Four months after the Gotham incident, Derek had enough. He was in bed with his mate trying to be sexy but Stiles wasn't paying attention. Finally Derek took the book out of Stiles's hand throwing it across he pinned Stiles to the bed and attacked his neck. 

Stiles didn't say much during sex expect you know 'Oh god, right there,' and 'Derek.' When they were finished Derek was enjoying the afterglow but it only lasted a few minutes because Stiles started with the research again. Growling Derek said, " if I tell you who Batman is will you stop with this bullshit?"Staring wide eyed and mouth opened, Stiles nodded. Sighing Derek told him that he already met him at the confused look, Derek explained that Bruce Wayne was Batman. Grinning Stiles replied, "that makes sense" rolled over and fell asleep. 

The next morning Stiles asked how Derek knew that Wayne was Bats, Derek explained about the scent because Alfred insisted that he wear clothes and that the cave was under his house. That was the last that they spoke of it well until until Bruce was having a party then Stiles insisted on going but Derek usually distracted him with sex.


End file.
